


The Places You'll Go [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Fringe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for Fringe Division thrusts Olivia into situations she never would've imagined.  But she's not going to let any mad scientists, fedora-wearing time travelers, shapeshifters, or doppelgangers get her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Places You'll Go [Vid]

Or, as I was originally going to call it, "Crouching Dunham, Hidden Badass." Because Olivia might look like a plain and unassuming government worker in her relentless neutrals, but if you're a bad guy, she _will_ kick your ass.

**Title:** The Places You'll Go  
 **Song/Artist:** "North American Field Song," The Innocence Mission  
 **Length:** 3:24  
 **Spoilers:** Through the end of season three.  
 **Summary:** Working for Fringe Division thrusts Olivia into situations she never would've imagined. But she's not going to let any mad scientists, fedora-wearing time travelers, shapeshifters, or doppelgangers get her down.

  
**[Download in MP4 format at MediaFire (48 MB).](http://www.mediafire.com/?p39bvvhquubp6vf)   
**


End file.
